¿Y si ella se va?
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: ¿Qué creen que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana, tu luz se apaga, y te quedas sin alma? O mejor, ¿qué sucede con los que están a tu alrededor? *Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling* Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. ¿Ella aún estará?

En una noche de invierno, la sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía, a excepción de un chico rubio y sus buenos amigos, Theo y Blaise; sentados frente a la chimenea pasando el tiempo como no lo habían hecho desde que eran pequeños.

Los minutos pasaban y ya casi amanecía, Draco caminaba dando vueltas en la sala, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía ser que la chica de cabello castaño le haya prestado atención, por una vez en la vida, y tenía que ser justamente eso.

Habían pasado ya ocho horas de la reunión que tuvo con Granger, la cual tuvo que detener cuando entró Pansy en su habitación, no entendía donde se había metido ese par, él se quedó toda la noche despierto, esperando que Parkinson entrara a la sala común para así poderla matar por destruir el momento que estaba teniendo con su castaña, pero la chica no entraba, ¿les habrá pasado algo?

Todo era su culpa, solo a él se le ocurría decirle a su mejor amiga que fuera de compras con su novia, sabiendo como eran las dos con esos temas de belleza y glamour, ambas jóvenes eran totalmente distintas, ¿qué les habrá pasado?

Ya había llegado la hora del desayuno y Pansy aún no aparecía por la sala común, sus amigos lo habían dejado solo durante las últimas horas, alegando que debían dormir, ¿pero quién podría dormir sabiendo que era posible que su amiga pelinegra, haya matado, o cambiado totalmente, a su hermosa novia?

El rubio decidió ir al gran comedor, capaz y las veía ahí; luego de la reunión que tuvieron los prefectos y los profesores al inicio del año, decidieron que cada quien se podía sentar donde quisiese y que no había separación de casas durante las comidas.

Cuando el rubio entró y vio a su amiga sola en un rincón de una mesa, se le acercó para ver que pasaba y así poder reclamarle, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba llorando, por lo que corrió lo que quedaba de espacio y abrazando a su amiga le preguntó ¿qué sucede? ¿qué te tiene tan mal?, el rubio no se esperaba la respuesta que le dio la joven de cabello negro.

¿Quién le dijo a él que era una buena idea que las chicas pasaran un tiempo juntas?

Luego de todo por lo que él había pasado para tener a su leona, ahora la vida se la había arrebatado, y el único culpable era él, por andar de tarado diciéndole a las chicas que salieran, que se divirtieran una noche, y ahora su amor se había ido para siempre.

Pansy le contó que estaban en un club, ambas jóvenes tomaron pero a la castaña le cayó más fuerte, y al salir del local, quisieron caminar un poco y así no llegar tan tomadas al castillo. La chica Gryffindor pensó que sería buena idea correr un poco, y sin darse cuenta, quedo arrollada bajo un carro por querer cruzar la calle lo más rápido posible.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, su corazón roto y su vida destrozada, le hacía falta su chica para poder sonreír, su corazón latiendo rápido y sus ojos llorosos, sumados al pensamiento de terminar con su vida, él mandó a su novia a la muerte, y nada le iba a poder hacer cambiar de parecer, la culpa era toda suya, de nadie más.

Por otro lado, Pansy también sentía que había hecho todo mal, no podía ser que la primera vez que salía en plan de amigas con la novia de su mejor amigo, a ella le pasaba algo así, y es que fue ella de estupida, por andar ofreciéndole a la castaña e intentando convencerla de ir a un club, de pasar un buen rato con música, baile y alcohol, ella fue idiota por pensar que la Gryffindor iba a salir ilesa de las locuras que ella quería hacer, nada le hacía dejar de llorar, ahora, a las afueras del castillo, pensando el matarse ahogada, la chica de cabellos negros lloraba desconsoladamente, esperando que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y con eso quitarse el peso de la muerte de Hermione de sus hombros.


	2. Primer día sin ella

Los segundos pasaban y lo único que Draco no perdía era la esperanza, capaz y todo era un sueño realmente largo, y de muy mal gusto además, una muy buena pesadilla, como aquellas historias de las películas muggle que veía con su castaña, ella seguro que estaba viva, por ahí, esperando que él fuese a rescatarla.

Esperando en la torre de astronomía, el rubio esperaba un milagro, algo que sucediera, él necesitaba a su chica, la vida sería muerte sin ella, luego de esos meses juntos, él no podía estar alejado de Hermione, él no tenía que haber permitido que algo le pasara, ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

Draco se sentía realmente mal, sumido en un mar de lagrimas, con más botellas vacías de whisky de fuego de las que podía contar, cayendo casi en la inconsciencia, la culpa le quitaba el corazón poco a poco, y el alcohol le ayudaba a olvidar, a despejar su mente de la situación en la que estaba.

Bajo los efectos de la bebida que llenaba su cuerpo, el joven Malfoy, logró ver a su chica, una sombra de ella, mientras él sucumbia al placer de apagar su mente, su otra mitad le hablaba, se acercaba a él, le abrazaba, le murmuraba palabras de amor; él no podía dejarla ir, su chica tenía que estar con él hasta que ambos muriesen de viejos, hasta que juntos pasaran a una mejor vida.

El fantasma de su novia le inspiraba tranquilidad, le hacía sonreír, igual lloraba, pero de felicidad.

Ahora el rubio entraba en una fase del ciclo de eventos que suceden al perder a alguien, _negación_, eso que sientes y te hace pensar que no ha pasado nada, algo realmente malo para un ser humano, incluso peor para un mago, la magia podía ser peligrosa, en muchos escenarios distintos.


	3. ¿Y aquí el tiempo pasa?

Una chica castaña se encontraba recostada en el suelo, viendo un techo realmente blanco y brillante, esa parecía una habitación de hospital, ella no entendía nada, el tiempo pasada, su corazón se hacía pedacitos, no podía salir de ese lugar, ella tenía que irse, ¿dónde estaba? ¿quién la había llevado ahí? ¿dónde estaba Parkinson? ¿y su rubio? Ella necesitaba ir a clases, no podía faltar, como perfecta, ella tenía que ser un ejemplo a seguir.

¿Quién le mandaba a ella a tomar tanto? Ella bien sabía que el alcohol no era su amigo, la tolerancia que ella tenía era realmente baja, y si ella sola se había tomado más de una botella en unas dos horas, seguro que estaba en un estado de inconsciencia severo.

Lo que más le preocupaba a la joven Granger era que estaba en un lugar que ella no conocía, no veía a nadie, y no se acordaba de nada, además, estaba realmente aburrida, no había nada que hacer ahí, la magia no funcionaba en esa habitación, no había ni puertas, ni ventanas, todo a su alrededor era blanco y brillante, ¿por qué estaba ella allí?

Con el paso de tiempo, el estrés consumiendola, y el aburrimiento de estar sola, sobre el suelo, ese suelo que extrañamente era suave como una cama hecha de plumas.

El tiempo pasaba, nada cambiaba, luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad, una sombra apareció en el suelo, en la otra esquina de la habitación, y la castaña al darse cuenta de la presencia de ese ser, se acercó a él, ya estando cerca, se dio cuenta de quien era, y sonriendo de la alegría de ver a alguien conocido, abrazó a su novio, conversó con él, y no se separó de ese ser que parecía ser real.


	4. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Ya una semana había pasado del incidente de la castaña, todos los días la veía, el rubio se negaba a pensar que su chica se había ido, le veía todos los días, a cada momento la sentía cerca, y él ya no sabía si era su mente creando visiones para torturarlo o era real.

Cada día al finalizar las clases, el joven iba a la torre de astronomía, y se quedaba ahí a esperar a su novia, él ya le decía a todos que esa era ella y que nadie se la había llevado, la única que lo comprendía era Pansy, que buena mejor amiga tenía, pensaba cada vez que la pelinegra le ayudaba a no perder la fe.

Esa noche era distinta, el rubio no vio solo una sombra, frente a él existía una pelea entre su bella mujer y su mejor amiga, él no entendía nada, pero algo que dijo Parkinson le hizo añicos el corazón:

\- ¿Granger, tú pensabas que ibas a vivir para estar con Draco? Jajaja, que buen chiste, ¿no? ¿Cómo pensabas estar con el joven de una Slytherin? Además, tu estatus de sangre no te permite estar con él, serían mal vistos y eso no le conviene a nadie. Mejor solo te alejas, mueres aquí y ya no ves más a nadie que quieras, ¿Entendiste? - decía la muchacha de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba a la castaña con una mirada feroz.

El joven Malfoy al escuchar eso no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr para intentar detener a Pansy, lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, no iba a terminar bien y él no iba a dejar que mataran a su novia, y menos que lo hiciera su mejor amiga.

Al acercarse a las sobras, tomó a Pansy del brazo, la empujó hacía un lado y se puso frente a su leona para protegerla, con ese acto se ganó un crucio por parte de su amiga, él se tumbó al suelo retorciendose del dolor, queriendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, proteger a su chica, pero sobre el suelo y hechizado él no podía hacer eso, el joven escuchaba a la castaña gritar a lo lejos, la vista se le nublaba, hacía ya una semana que prácticamente no dormía en las noches.

Sintió la presencia de una persona frente a él, pero no podía distinguirla, abrió los ojos lo más posible, al ver el color del cabello de ese ser, se puso a la defensiva, siendo atacado con otro Crucio, y al mismo tiempo teniendo que escuchar a su mejor amiga decir:

\- ¡Ay amor! Pero no pelees conmigo, tú sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos, con ella es que tienes que pelear. Te está alejando de mi, ¿no te parece buena idea matarla para no dejarla interponerse en nuestra relación?

\- ¿De quequé relación hablas Pansy? ¿Matarla? ¿Estás loca? - preguntó el rubio debilitado por las maldiciones, él no estaba en condiciones, pero no podía dejar que ella le hiciera algo a su novia.

\- Draco, ¿acaso no recuerdas el arreglo de matrimonio entre nosotros?

\- ¿Y tú realmente quieres eso Pansy?

-Obvio amor - decía la pelinegra acercando sus labios a la mejilla del chico - Por eso secuestre a tu novia, pero ella es tan buena hechicera que de alguna manera, logro comunicarse contigo en una sala a prueba de magia.

\- Pansy, si tu me quieres vivo, no la mates a ella

\- Dragoncito, pero eso no puede ser, tú te vas a ir con ella y me vas a dejar sola

\- Y si la matas también te vas a quedar sola, porque te odiare todo lo que me quede de vida.

Ambos Slytherin "conversaban" hasta que la castaña se puso en pie, tomó a su rubio de la mano, y le dijo:

\- Draco, todo esto es una broma - le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que la chica pelinegra soltaba una risa sonora

\- ¿Una broma? Ustedes lo que tienen son problemas y serios, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una broma así? - respondió el joven contrariado.

\- ¡Yo! - dijo Pansy orgullosamente.

\- Las dejo solas señoritas, cuando dejen de portarse como unas niñas, vienen a buscarme.


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

El sol alumbraba la oficina del rubio en el Ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, el joven sentado con unos papeles en su escritorio, subió la mirada para observar a la persona que estaba en el umbral de su puerta:

\- ¡Hola Draco! Hace tanto que no nos vemos - dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

\- ¡Hola Hermione! - respondió con un tono resentido el rubio.

\- No le hables así a tu nueva Ministra de magia - habló alegremente la joven.

\- Aún no te supero

\- Por eso mismo he vuelto, y espero que me perdones, se que hace un año no querías seguir conmigo por lo que hice, pero ¿podemos volver a empezar?

\- Tengo que pensarlo Hermi.

\- Draco, por favor, no seas resentido.

\- No soy resentido, estoy dolido, tú eres lo más importante que tengo, y me has hecho un daño enorme.

\- ¿Me puedes perdonar? ¡Te extraño demasiado!

\- Vuelve mañana y te responderé.

**Doce años después**

Dos bellos niños correteaban por los pasillos de una gran casa, mientras un hombre de cabello rubio llamaba a sus hijos al comedor, su castaña ya había servido la comida:

\- ¡Scorpius! ¡Rose! Vengan a comer - decía el Slytherin.

\- Ya mañana se van a Hogwarts - hablaba la leona cuando sus hijos ya estaban en la mesa.

\- Por favor, no se consigan una pareja que les hagan bromas pesadas - dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a su esposa.

\- Y no dejen escapar al amor de su vida por mucho tiempo - comentaba la castaña volteando a ver a su esposo sonreír.

\- Mamá, Papá. Nosotros aún no pensamos en eso, pero gracias por la ayuda - habló el pequeño Scorpius.

\- Y si lo estuvieramos, no nos quedaríamos resentidos con nuestras parejas por mucho tiempo - exclamó la joven Rose.

Con ese comentario, los cuatro integrantes de la familia Malfoy-Granger rieron, sabiendo que era algo de cual ahora se estaban riendo, pero que en su momento, los padres estaban realmente dolidos.

Y así tuvieron su último momento familiar antes de que los niños se fueran a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente, compartiancompartían todo, eran un buen grupo de amigos, y ambos jóvenes habían aprendido todo lo que sabían con sus padres, y esperaban ser como ellos a su edad, pero con una familia más grande.


End file.
